vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaleb Westphall
'''Kaleb' is a witch of the French Quarter who is currently under the possession of the former Original Vampire and powerful witch Kol Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series :See Kol Mikaelson Personality Kaleb's personality remains a mystery due to the fact that he is currently being possessed by Kol. While the character appears cheeky and self-important, these characteristics are Kol's and not Kaleb's, as his un-possessed self has yet to be shown. Physical Appearance Kaleb is a young man with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build. His age is not mentioned in the series, but he appears to be in his late teens or in his early twenties. Powers and Abilities Kaleb – who is currently under the possession of the former Original Vampire Kol – has been shown to be a powerful witch. As a child of the Original Witch, he has a lot of power because magic is strongest when passed down through an old ancestral bloodline. Kaleb possesses a great deal of hereditary power; this is shown by Vincent and also by the Bennett Bloodline, all of whom are descendants from the most powerful witch Qetsiyah. Kaleb has been shown to know how to use and control his magic, although it is possible that this is influenced by Kol's amassed knowledge of magic. He is first shown to use his powers to prank people in Alive and Kicking, telekinetically making a table of apples fall and using aerokinetic powers to blow a woman's dress up. In Live and Let Die, Kaleb is shown to know how to manipulate his powers, whether he learned to do so after being resurrected by Esther in the last couple of months or if he already knew magic before being turned (again by Kol's mother) has yet to be explained. He is shown doing a locator spell with his mother, after it fails, his and Esther's magic is channeled into the bowl they are using and it explodes. Later, Kaleb uses his powers and knowledge to de-spell Davina's bracelet and earlier, even a protection spell. He also knows about herbs and medicine, healing Davina's ankle with a magic herb. This knowledge actually belongs to Kol; Kaleb's own level of skill at using magic is unknown. Relationships Kaleb and Davina Kol, while possessing Kaleb, has began to romance Davina Claire. Their relationship however is strictly between the spirit of Kol and Davina as because Kaleb's concsiousness is being oppressed, he has no say in what happens to his body. Appearances Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die '' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) * Sanctuary (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) Name '''Kaleb '''is a name from a Hebrew origin and it means "whole hearted". Alternate spellings are Caleb and Kalib. Trivia *Interestingly enough, Daniel Sharman played a werewolf on the MTV television show, Teen Wolf and is now playing a witch on The Originals. This is the opposite of Phoebe Tonkin, who played a witch on The Secret Circle before joining the Vampire Diaries (and later The Originals) as a werewolf. * Kaleb is actually possessed by the long dead Original brother Kol Mikaelson. * It is being assumed that Kaleb's family must be dead (or he is estranged from them) considering Esther handpicked him to be Kol's host. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot, ''it is mentioned that an appropriate human host is someone who is alone and who isn't close to anyone who might notice a personality change. * Despite Davina now knowing that Kol is possessing Kaleb, she still tends to refer to him by his host's name. * According to Michael Narducci, in order to keep her son in line, Esther specifically chose Kaleb as a host as he is a weaker witch than others. * Kaleb while being possessed by Kol is often referred to as "Koleb", a combination of their two names by the fans. Quotes Gallery References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural